Revelaciones de Toffee
by Christalm
Summary: En un momento de una futura cuarta temporada tal y como la he imaginado, Toffee reaparecerá y revelará un montón de cosas que darán sentido a lo sucedido.


_Este es un relato de una escena, tal y como la he imaginado en la cuarta temporada (lo he escrito cuando ha finalizado la tercera), ligado a los acontecimientos que he narrado en otra historia (Ver "The end" - "El final")._

 _He intentado imaginar algo que da sentido a todo lo que vimos en la segunda temporada y la batalla de Mewni, conectado además con los eventos de esa cuarta temporada imaginaria._

 _Espero que lo disfruteis._

* * *

Moon entra por fín en el santuario.

\- No, no, no... Por qué está otra vez así - piensa Moon mientras ve que de la fuente dorada vuelve a brotar la sustancia oscura y barrosa que vió durante la guerra de Mewni.

Aquella sustancia parecía cobrar vida. Como una ola se arrastró hacia ella, se elevó y fue cobrando forma hasta que una figura apareció.

\- ¡Toffee!

\- ¡Sorpresa!

\- No puede ser... Mi hija... te destruyó... lo vimos.  
Toffe hizo un sonido de negación mientras agitó su dedo ya regenerado de lado a lado.

\- No podeis matarme. Ya no. Estoy dentro de la fuente de la magia.  
\- ¡Tú! ¡No puedes!  
\- No sólo puedo. Es un hecho.  
\- ¡No eres una criatura mágica!  
\- No solía serlo. En efecto. Cuando nos derrotaste, cuando lo perdí todo, no me quedaba otra cosa que la venganza. Y sabía que no lograría derrotarte sin saber como lograste hacernos daño. Por eso he estudiado la magia durante años.

Moon ponía cara de sorpresa.

\- Eso incluye saber usar artefactos mágicos. Incluyendo cosas como una piedra de pensamiento. (*)  
 _(*) Nota... La piedra de pensamiento es un artefacto que habríamos visto antes en la temporada que permitía a dos personas hablar mentalmente en un espacio imaginario común._

\- ¿Adivinas quien me reveló cómo me hiciste daño?  
\- ¡Eclipsa!  
\- Correcto. Como ya sabes, Eclipsa haría cualquier cosa para volver con su amado. Y yo podía ofrecerle un plan alternativo. Devorar la fuente de la magia de Mewni. Sin ella, su prisión y la de su amado se derrumbarían y ella sería libre de regresar con él.  
\- ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo has logrado eso?  
\- Es posible cuando una de las mejores hechiceras de magia negra de todos los tiempos te enseña todos los secretos. Aunque me tomó años poder fusionarme con la savia mágica. Tuve que mutilarme miles de veces y regenerarme aquí para que mi cuerpo se mezclara con éxito con ella.  
¿Sabes que es lo más irónico? Que si no hubieras escondido mi dedo en la varita hubiera sido mucho más complicado lograrlo.  
¿No te has dado cuenta que mi cuerpo está mucho más...pringoso que cuando nos enfrentamos? Ya no soy lo que solía ser. Ahora soy un ser viviente hecho de pura sabia oscura.  
Pero para devorar la magia no bastaba con poder alimentarme en el santuario. Debía llegar hasta la mismísima fuente. Sé que hay una entrada por aquí, pero la he buscado durante años y nunca la he encontrado. Glossarick ha sabido esconderla muy bien.

Moon, aún incrédula por lo que estaba pasando, no terminaba de asimilar el regreso de Toffee.

\- Quizás yo no pueda destruirte, pero Star lo hizo una vez y lo volverá a hacer.  
\- Ah... Star. Interesante chica. La respeto, ¿sabes?. Obviamente, llegado el momento, si está en mi mano, la destruiré sólo por ser tu hija. Pero reconozco que tiene el corazón de un guerrero. Ella al menos ha plantado cara, no como tú, que recurriste a la salida fácil. - dijo mientras señaló las marcas de los brazos de Moon  
\- Me sorprendió, la verdad. Que haya sido capaz, aún más a su edad, conectar con su yo más profundo y hacer brotar desde él tanta magia que casi limpió la fuente por completo...  
\- Ella te vencerá.  
\- No puede. Está maldita, justo como Eclipsa. Una maldición de amor. Esas cosas son poderosas, ¿sabes?. Comienzan pareciendo un enamoramiento adolescente pero con el tiempo acaban consumiéndolos. Desde que supe que Star estaba bajo esa maldición sabía que haría lo que fuera por salvar a su amado. Ella ya ha usado la magia oscura por él, ¿sabes? Por lo visto, es una tradición en la familia.  
Eso me dió la oportunidad perfecta de usar vuestra varita como portal para llegar al mundo de la magia. Sabía que Star no dudaría ni un momento en destruir la varita si eso le permitiese salvar a su querido Marco.

Moon parecía anclada en un momento anterior de la conversación. Miró tristemente sus brazos  
\- Star  
\- Sí... La magia negra carga la savia con sentimientos negativos. Pero no culpes a Star por ello. Al menos ella tiene la excusa de la maldición. Tú has estado acudiendo a la fuente para limpiar tus propios pecados. - dijo mientras señaló sus brazos nuevamente.  
\- No...  
\- En efecto... Has estado corrompiendo la fuente. Y mientras en la fuente de la magia haya una sola mota de savia oscura, yo podré sobrevivir. No dejes que te engañe mi presencia aquí. Esto es sólo un avatar para poder disfrutar mejor del espectáculo. Mi verdadero yo sigue en la fuente donde podré renacer una y otra vez.

Moon saca un cuchillo... y se arrodilla.

\- Has ganado. Pero si de verdad respetas a Star, toma mi vida y deja que tu venganza acabe conmigo. Deja a mi hija y Mewni en paz.  
\- ¿Otra vez tomando la salida fácil? No. ¿Sabes una cosa? A Eclipsa le pedí una última cosa como forma de nuestro pacto. Que te protegiera hasta el final.  
\- ¿Eh?  
\- Sé como va a acabar esto. Eclipsa liberará a Globgor y arrebatará el alma a todos. Pero tú... Moon... quiero que estés aquí para ver el final. Quiero que veas como consumo la magia de este mundo, como Globgor se lleva las almas de tus amados y destruye todo tu reino. Podría haberte matado fácilmente muchas veces, pero no es lo que quiero. Quiero que veas como lo pierdes TODO. Tú me hiciste perder a mi pueblo. Me arrebataste la dignidad. Mi mujer y mi hijo me abandonaron por tu culpa. Y es lo mismo que pienso hacer yo contigo. Te quitaré todo lentamente y si sobrevives a todo eso me acercaré a saludarte en la más profunda de tus desdichas.  
Por eso te cuento todo esto. Quiero que cuando llegue el final sepas que todo lo que ha ocurrido ha sido culpa tuya.  
Si quieres una salida rápida, tendrás que usar tú misma ese cuchillo.

Moon se lanzó con furia contra Toffe, clavándole el cuchillo donde debería estar el corazón. Pero como una masa de sirope viviente, el cuchillo chapoteó. Toffee apartó a Moon de un empujón y se sacó el cuchillo como si nada.

\- No me refería a que lo usaras en mí.

Dijo mientras se acercó a Moon a dejar el cuchillo al lado, donde aún permanecía en el suelo tras empujarla, y se alejó a paso lento en dirección contraria.


End file.
